Radio Messages
by Life.Don'tGiveUpJustYet
Summary: Persona and the Elementary division's principal are toast and Mikan and the rest are in middle school. Gakuen Alice gets a radio station and Mikan and Natsume send secret messages to each other without the other knowing. I think it sucks but read anyways!
1. Alice Radio and the First Message

Radio Messages chapter 1: Alice Radio

A/n: I got bored and thought this would be a pretty good idea! IF you think it's stupid just tell me I don't mind. I actually enjoy when people think my work is stupid because insults are taken here! I just accept them as compliments cuz I refuse to let someone insult me and make me mad so I turned it around and they insult me and I make them mad! Well here's the story!

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- random-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- penguins-.- -.- -.-

Middle school division class b. Here sat our favorite characters all doing nothing because it was a free period. Mikan, Natsume and Ruka were in their usual spot in the back. (They all look the same except older cuz they are in the middle school just to let you know. Oh and Mikan has longer hair so she let it down kind of like when Natsume said she should let her hair down more often so she took those words to heart and she did oh by the way it's only their first year in middle school so they are only thirteen.)

Narumi walked in with an important announcement.

"Everyone I bring important news. The school is going to start a radio station and everyone has voted that Ruka be the Dj!" He said and walked out

"That's great Ruka-pyon!" Mikan yelled. (oh and Ruka has grown some guts so he is more social and has more expression and he is just like perfect job for a Gakuen Alice's dj!)

After class

"Ruka you have to go to the radio room I'm here to lead the way." A girl said grabbing his shoulder and guiding him there.

"Good luck Ruka-pyon!" Mikan yelled.

You could here the voice of Ruka through out the school on the loud speakers.

"This is Alice radio. I'm your host Dj Nogi Ruka. I will be playing your tunes right here at this station. If any of you have any request or shout outs just come to the radio room and leave it in the request box and I'll gladly be able to get that for you. Now I'm gunna stop talking and let you listen to some music." He said. Music began to play all around the school.

"Ruka-pyon is so cool! Right Hotaru?" Mikan asked as they sat down to eat lunch under a cherry tree.

"Hhm." She said eating her food.

"So cool." Mikan muttered.

Later that day Mikan's Pov

I sat under a cherry tree alone. The blossoms were blooming and it was beautiful. I examined the necklace I was wearing. It had a single red stone on it. She had received the stone the year previous. That year was dangerous but now all of Alice Academy was safe. It had happened as easily as that sort of. After going back in time with Noda-sensei we landed back in the high school divisions principal office. We knew we had been caught. The elementary division's principal and Persona were standing there. Persona came walking towards us he didn't have his mask on and he was using his alice. He headed straight for Natsume. Right when he was about to touch him I jumped in front of Natsume. The rest is blurry but I remember feeling a surge of power and seeing a bright white light. Next all I saw were piles of ashes where Person and the elementary division' principal were standing and I blacked out. The last thing I remembered before I woke up in the hospital was a pair of warm hands catching me.

When I woke up in the hospital Narumi-sensei was the new elementary division's principal and the school was finally safe and all the dangerous ability types were in the Special ability class and no longer had to do dangerous jobs and everything was just great. I remember my mom hugging me and saying she loved me and wanted me to write her and visit her on holidays.

The coolest thing now was we could actually write to our families and if we wanted to visit them on holidays. Oh and when I woke up in the hospital I had a special star sitting on my bedside table in the hospital. I never wore it cuz stars didn't matter but it sat in my room.

I looked the stone over again. I think this may be the surge of energy I felt that day. The stone felt so warm in my hand. It reminded me so much of Natsume. His touch was always so warm like on the day of the festival. When he confessed that he liked me his hand on my wrist was so warm. But when he said those mean things I'm not so sure he really likes me. Then he came up and hugged and his touch was so warm. Did he hug me because he was apologizing or did he truly love me as he said he did in that little competition? Then that day when disaster befell the school he said he wouldn't let them hurt the person he loved was it true? I'm so confused. Natsume what do ever truly mean. Great he's even got me thinking about him. Great.

"Mikan-sama?" Someone asked. (Here comes the Mikan fan club!)

"Yes?" I asked seeing three boys slightly older than me standing there.

"Will you sign these please?" They asked holding out some paper and a pen. I took the three pieces of paper and turned them over. On all three there was a picture of me from a few days ago when I was sitting in a full bloomed Sakura tree. I signed them and mentally sighed. Hotaru you just want to make a quick buck don't you.

"Thank you!" They all cheered.

"Here we brought these roses for you." They each handed me a rose.

"Please accept them Mikan-sama." One of the boys said. I took the roses and heard somebody jump down from the tree that I was sitting at a few minutes ago.

"Natsume-kun." I said. I turned back to they boy to see pure horror in their face.

"It's Natsume quick run." I heard them whisper to each other before they ran off. I looked back at Natsume who had a smirk on his face.

"Natsume you jerk!" I yelled.

"You always scare everyone off. If you were just a little nicer maybe people wouldn't be as scared of you! Why do you always do that! You show up at the most inconvenient of times." I ranted on.

"Hey Polka-dots." He said walking up to me.

"My name is not Polka-dots!" I yelled. Before I knew it my roses were on fire.

"Natsume you jerk!" I said dropping the roses.

"Do you have something against the guys that like me!?" I asked.

"Maybe I do." He said in my ear as he walked past me and then walked off.

"What?" I asked myself.

"Ugh! Natsume you always confuse me so much." I said walking off.

"Hey Mikan." Tsubasa- sempai said as he saw me and started to walk with me

"You look kind of down what's the matter?" He asked me.

"I'm just so confused." I said.

"About what?" He asked.

Natsume's POV

I sat in the sakura tree and watched as Mikan and Shadow approached, I listened as they talked.

"I'm just so confused." Mikan said.

"About what?" Shadow asked.

"Natsume-kun." She said. So I confuse her. Huh.

"Natsume-kun?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. He just confuses me so much. Sometimes he's a jerk and then he's really nice and then he just says the most confusing things ever." She said.

"Oh." Shadow said. They walked out of earshot so I jumped out of the tree and headed back to the school.

The next day at lunch Mikan's POV

I sat under a sakura tree eating lunch when the radio came on.

"Hey this is Alice radio and I'm your dj Nogi Ruka. Today we got a shout out and a request from an anonymous person. They sent the shout out to a certain Sakura Mikan and they wrote "Hey Juliet! I like you so don't ever change." Then they requested us to play this song and dedicate it to Sakura Mikan. This ones for you little miss. Here's Hey Juliet by LMNT!" Ruka-pyon said and the song started to play. I was blushing really hard. The song really embarrassed me but the words were worse but it was really sweet.

[Intro]  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey I've been watchin' you  
Every little thing you do  
Everytime I see you pass in my home-room class  
Makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make you reel  
But your lips are sealed  
That ain't no big deal  
Cuz I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me?  
Chorus:  
Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday  
You and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radio way  
Sayin' hey Juliet what are you doin' this week  
To far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance give me one more chance  
Cuz I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me?  
[Chorus]

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday  
You and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me?  
You have to say forever  
For us to hang together

So hear me when I say  
Hey Hey Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Chorus [x2]

Hey Juliet  
I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday)  
You and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet (Hey Hey Julieeeet)  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet

It was so sweet. I wonder who did that for me. I leaned back on the tree and looked up at the blossoms. Something from the corner of my eye caught my attention. I looked over to see Natsume in a branch. He had a comic book on his face and he looked asleep. I climbed the tree and sat on a branch next to the one he was on. I looked over at him to see if he was awake. He didn't seem to be.

I poked his arm.

"Hey Natsume are you awake?" I asked.

"Yes. Why are you bugging me Polka-dots?" He asked.

"I don't know I was just happy and I saw you up in this tree so I came up to see you." I said smiling at him.

"Why are you smiling Polka-dots?" He asked.

"Because I'm just happy and that song the person dedicated to me was nice." I said leaning back on the tree and balancing myself on the branch.

"Who ever dedicated that song to you must be crazy. Who would like a girl that wears polka-dot panties?" Natsume said looking over at me a playful look in his eyes.

"Natsume you bully." I said turning away from him.

"Mikan…" Natsume said.

I looked at him surprised that he called me by my first name. It had been a while since he did that.

"Y-yes Natsume-kun?" I asked

"Nothing." He said. He jumped down from the branch and looked back up at me.

"Mikan don't ever change." He said and walked off.

"I won't." I muttered under my breath.

"I never will, only if you wish it." I said and jumped down from the tree and walked off.

A/n: So what did you think? Well anyways there is a music video in my profile for this chapter. It's under Gakuen Alice, Alice Radio. See Ya!


	2. The Second Message

Chapter two: The Second Message

A/n: Hi ya! The second chapter is finally here! I want to give a special thanks to Clique Trick! Thanx with out you I probably would have never been able to get this done! Thanks for yelling at me till I finally wrote it! Well on with the story!

-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-..-..-..-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- random pissed off penguins-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I sat in class tapping my pencil on my desk and watching the clock. Every second that ticked by was slower than the other. This is so frustrating! Just a few more minutes then we get the rest of the week off for celebrating! It's been a whole year since we got rid of Persona and the Elementary Division principal! _Tick Tick Tick._

_RING!_

"Wahoo!" Could be heard through out all the classes. Every one is so excited! I hurriedly grabbed my stuff and rushed out of the classroom. I ran up to my room and put my stuff in there then ran outside. Everyone was walking back to the dorms but I ran right past them and to the cherry blossomed trees. I sat under my favorite one and layed my head back and stared at the perfectly blue sky. It was so beautiful today and specked with floating pink cherry blossoms. I heard a rustle in the trees above me and looked up. a manga book slipped down and hit me on the head. I saw some black hair then it disappeared.

"Natsume!" I yelled climbing up the tree. I heard a slight laugh and climbed up higher. I sat on a branch and faced him.

"What do you want Polka Dots?" He asked. My face got red with anger. I held out his book to him.

"Don't drop things on people's heads and don't call me Polka Dots." I said calmly.

"I had to drop it." Natsume said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because it got you to come up here with me." He said. I blushed and looked away. I began climbing out of the tree.

"Just don't drop it on my head again." I said when I recomposed myself. I jumped the rest of the way down. When I hit the ground I turned around stuck my tongue out at him and ran off. I giggled to myself. He was confusing at times but then there was that sweet part of him that just got to me. That was one of the any things I loved about Hyuuga Natsume.

Natsume if only I could say these words to you… I … Love…You.

Ugh! I'm just another fan girl! This is so frustrating! But those fan girls don't know him like I do so they can't possibly love him like I do. They just have crushes on him because he's the heartthrob of the school. I love him though. I love him because of him. Yes! That's exactly why! Then why is it so hard to say it out loud!? UGH!

I stopped running and sat down on a bench.

"What should I do?" I questioned out loud. The radio suddenly came on and I listened to Ruka-pyon speak about the vacation and then he played some music. That's it! I ran back to the dorm and grabbed a piece of paper and began to write on it. Since some one did this for me and confessed that they liked me anonymously then I can tell Natsume anonymously! This is a perfect idea. I finished writing on the paper and folded it. I ran down to the station and waited till nobody was around. I snuck in and watched Ruka. He was facing the other way with a headset on. Good. The shout out box was near the door so I could easily sneak the shout out in and make it out with out anyone's notice. I crawled my way to the box and slipped it in. I crawled back to the door and got out with out notice. Few! That was exhilarating. Ruka could have turned around anytime and seen me. Well now it's done! I feel so much better. I just have to wait a little while then It'll be done and over with and I can go back to living normally.

I walked back to the Sakura trees and looked up at the one I had been sitting under previously. Natsume was asleep with a manga on his face. Or I think he was asleep. oh well. I sat underneath the tree and stared up at the sky. It was the same as before perfectly blue and flecked with dancing pink of the cherry blossoms. It was so beautiful. I pulled my head back to stare up at the cherry blossoms but something blocked my view. Natsume was looking down at me.

"What do you want?" I asked in a bored tone.

"I was just watching you as you looked up at the sky. You had this thoughtful look on your face." He said boredly.

"So what, maybe I was thinking about something. What are you gunna do about it?" I asked.

"Depends on what you're thinkin about." He said. "Could it be about that boy that confessed to you."

'He said it more as a statement than a question really and that's what scared me most.

Natsume how can you think any other boy right now could be on my mind but you. you idiot.' I so would of liked to say that but I replied differently.

"Maybe… So who cares if I am?" I asked playfully. He jumped out of the tree and kneeled down next to my ear and whispered softly.

"I care." He whispered. He got up and walked off. I sat there blushing madly watching his retreating figure. Natsume. Sigh.

Natsume's POV

I walked off leaving Mikan to sit there dumbfounded. Stupid girl. You have to be so naïve. Even if I had written my name on the shout out when I confessed to you, you would have never been able to guess it was me.

I walked around the school for a while till I decided to go back to my room when Ruka started talking on the radio again.

"We have another shout out today. Only one again today. It says: _Natsume, There are many things I'll never say but one thing I will is that, I love you and this song I requested say many of the things I'd like to. _It's anonymousand here is the requested song Things I'll Never Say be Avril Lavigne.

'It's probably just another fan girl' I thought. But if it was a fan girl then they would have signed their name. I listened to the song as I walked back to the cherry trees and satin my usual one.

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada_

I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And I'm searching for the words inside my head

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

(What is)What's wrong with my song?  
These words keep slipping away  
(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

[Verbal Acoustics]

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada *2

I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never Say...........

I sat in the tree thinking of al the girls who could have done the shout out and confessed to me. But only one came to my mind the only one I wanted it to be but I know never could be. I heard a rustle of leaves above me. The next thing I saw was a bunch of brown hair then a face.

"Hi Natsume." Mikan said.

"Hhn…" I replied turning my head away.

"That was a really sweet message that girl sent you and it's was a cute song." Mikan said to me.

"Hhn…" I said.

"Your not even gunna be the least of worried about who sent it to you or how sweet they were but yet just the way you like them to be. Sweet and direct but yet cute." She said naming all the things I liked about her.

"Hhn…" I replied once again.

"Natsume you careless jerk!" She yelled at me." What if it was someone you actually liked then you could be at the least bit a little, I don't know, curious." She said.

"There is only one person I like and there is no way it could be her." I said looking at Mikan. "Of course if you are so worried about me not caring who sent it to me then, are you the one who sent it to me?" I asked he with a smirk on my face.

"No way!" She said looking away from me. "Were just barely friends right? How could I have sent it? We barely even get along." She said.

I closed my eyes letting the sting of the words seep in and disappear.

"Ok. That's all I wanted to know." I said jumping out of the tree and started walking away. I looked back at the tree and saw the dumbfounded look on here face. I hid my eyes with my hair and walked away.

Mikan's POV

Natsume jumped out of the tree his face was his usual expression but it looked more hurt than normal. He looked back at me and hid his eyes with his hair then walked off.

What did I say? Natsume what did I say that upset you? I ran over the conversation that we had and it hit me the words that I said. They stung deep in my heart. How could I say something so horrible and out of place so carelessly. Now I've hurt him. Maybe. Of course how could I have hurt him if he doesn't like me like I like him. Maybe it was like he said last year. He wouldn't let the woman he loves be pulled in to the darkness. I thought about it for a second.

………………..

…………………………………

Nah! He would never love me. I'm just a plain ordinary boring girl. Oh well.

A/n: this is the end of the chapter. I know boring end of the chapter. But what will happen to Natsume and Mikan over the break? Will love blossom or will they grow even father apart. Stay tuned for the next chapters!


	3. The Third Message

Chapter three: the third message

A/n: Here is the third chapter. I want to thank Black Neko Hime for the song in this chapter. and thank you for all the reviews everyone even though there are only five it's still a big number to me. Also thank you to Chattykitkat for yelling at me to hurry up and finish the chapter and to update. I probably would have not updated if she hadn't Well thanx! And thanx for reading my story! Including you who is reading this right now! Arigoto gozimasu!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mikan POV

I lay in my dorm room and think. How can I apologize? I need a way that's enough to say what I have to in so many words but held in a small form. Not something too complicated but enough. Ugh! Why is this so hard? Why can't I just walk up to him and say sorry for everything I said yesterday, I didn't mean to make you sad or angry? This is so frustrating! Natsume why do you have to be like this and make me feel so guilty?!! Natsume.

Natsume's POV

Mikan. _"Were barely just friends right."_ Your words still ring through my head. You truly feel that way. Oh well.

I stood up and walked out of my room. I walked down the corridors till I was in front of Mikan's room. I stood in front of the door.

"UGH!" I heard her moan in annoyance. "Why is it so hard? Why can't I just walk up and say I'm sorry Natsume. Or I didn't mean to hurt you feelings. This is so hard." She said. So she is going to apologize to me for saying the truth. Might as well leave her to her plans then, I might be surprised in the end. I walked away from her door and headed towards the Sakura trees.

Mikan's POV

I felt a warm presence after my rant but it left quickly. I ran to my door. No one was standing there.

"Natsume." I said. Looking down I closed my door and walked over to my bed. I put on the I-pod my mom had sent me and layed down. I flipped through the songs till I hit one. It seemed almost perfect. Like fate. Wow I'm simple minded to have found a song that fit quickly.

I grabbed a piece of paper and began to write. Running out of my room I slipped the paper in my pocket. I began walking around campus till I was in front of the radio station.

"No. I should wait a little while before I put my message in."

I walked towards the sakura trees till I came to my favorite one. I looked up in the branches and saw my favorite person laying there with a manga on his face. A small smile came upon my face. Seeing him in such a peaceful state was oddly funny. It just seemed that the aura around him was tense and burning but now it was peaceful.

I sat down underneath the tree. Laying my head back and turning my I-pod on my eyes slowly shut.

Natsume's POV

My eyes opened as I felt a calming presence. The already peaceful place had seemed to be toned down and just became still. I sat up in the tree and looked down.

Mikan was sitting at the bottom of the tree. I felt a slight pang in my chest and got down from the tree. I stared at her sleeping figure and felt a sort of longing. Longing to hear that she will return my feelings.

I slowly walked away and back to the dorms. I couldn't be around her. Something inside my hurts and is angered by her presence. It's just like in her first year.

I walked in to my room and layed on my bed.

"She's so frustrating."

Mikan's POV an hour later

I woke up and looked to the tree. He was gone. He must have left while I was asleep. I got up and walked towards the school. There was a clock there. I checked the tim. It was4:30. If I put the message in now the message will probably be right after dinner which is at five. Perfect.

I walked to the radio station and walked in. Ruka turned around after hearing the door open. He had just put a song on.

"Hi Sakura-san." He said.

"Hi Ruka-pyon and call me Mikan." I said.

"Sorry Mikan-san." He smiled at me.

"Just Mikan." I said.

"Mikan, what do you have there?" Ruka asked.

"A shout out and song request." I said. I could feel my face heat up a little.

"Great. I'll be able to read it just after dinner, so around six." He said.

"Great! See ya Ruka-pyon." I said walking out of the door.

It was 4:50 now and everyone that was still here was starting to head down to dinner. I joined the small crowd so it looked as if I came from the dorms.

I sat down for dinner and looked around the room. Natsume wasn't here. I hurriedly and ate my dinner. When I got out it was 5:30. I started running to the Sakura trees. I stopped at the usual on and he was up there. I sat at the bottom of the tree and sighed in relief. Sitting there for a few minuets, I decide start to climbing the tree. Sitting down on a branch next to Natsume's I pull the manga he was reading off his face. He looks up at me and sits up.

"What do you want?" He asks. I smiled at him and pulled an envelope out of my pocket. I hand it to him but he looks away and starts to climb out of the tree. I grab his wrist and he looks up at me as I put the envelope in his hand.

"Take it." I say. He gets out of the tree and starts walking towards the north forest.

I watch him open the envelope and read to note I put inside. He keeps walking toward the north forest.

I jump out of the tree as I realize something. The north forest is the only place you can't hear the radio.

I run up to him and hug him from behind.

"Please listen to the radio." I said. When I finished my sentence you could hear Ruka's voice through out the school. I check the time. 6:00.

Natsume POV

I looked up at Mikan a little annoyed that she was disturbing me.

I sat up.

"What do you want?" I ask.

She pulls an envelope out of her pocket and hands it out to me. I looked away and started to climb down the tree. She grabs my wrist and I look up and she puts the envelope in my hand.

"Take it." She said. I climbed down the rest of the way. I covered my face with my bangs to hide the little blush on my cheeks. That was just so out of character for her. I started walking towards the north forest. I began to open the envelope when I remembered that she was going to apologize to me. This must be her way of apologizing. Let's see what she wrote.

I pulled it out and read it. There was only one sentence.

_Please listen to the radio around six tonight._

_~Mikan_

What? I looked at my watch. It was 5:55. I picked my pace up a little and kept heading towards the north forest. If she just wants me to listen to the radio then it's nothing important. I heard someone drop out of a tree then running.

I felt arms wrap around me and Mikan's voice.

"Please listen to the radio." She said. Then Ruka began to speak on the radio. I checked my watch. 6:00.

"We have another shout out and song request. This one is to Hyuuga Natsume from Sakura Mikan. This is what the shout out says."

_Natsume,_

_I'm sorry. About everything I said. I know now._

_Mikan._

"The requested song is About you now By Miranda Cosgrove." Ruka said and the song began to play.

Maybe I'm wrong, you decide

Should've been strong, yeah I lied

Nobody gets me like…you

Couldn't keep hold of you then

How could I know what you meant?

There was no friend to compare to

There's a mountain between us

But there's one thing I'm sure of

That I know how I feel about you

Chorus

Can we bring yesterday back around

Cause I know how I feel about you now

I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down

But I know how I feel about you now

All that it takes, one more chance

Don't let our last kiss be our last

I'm out of my mind, just to show you

I know everything changes

I don't know where it takes us

Cause I know how I feel about you

Chorus

Can we bring yesterday back around

Cause I know how I feel about you now

I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down

But I know how I feel about you now

Bridge

Not a day passed me by

Not a day passed me by

When I don't think about you

An there's no moving on

Cause I know, you're the one

And I can't be without you

Chorus

Can we bring yesterday back around

Cause I know how I feel about you now

I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down

But I know how I feel about you now

Can we bring yesterday back around

Cause I know how I feel about you now

I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down

But I know how I feel about you now

But I know how I feel about you now

Yeah I know how I feel about you now

I went rigid as the song ended. She felt that way. I heard her mumble something into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Natsume. I didn't mean to anger you with anything that I said. I just was trying to hide the fact t-that, N-Natsume t-that I actually L-love you." She said. Her arms that were still around me loosened hesitantly but then her grip tightened.

"N-Natsume I really do love you, more than all those fan girls. You don't ever have to worry about all the boys that come up to me. Because your …… My number one."

Her grip loosened a little and she rested her head on the back of my shoulder. I turned around and hugged her back.

"Mikan." I said that one word and her body froze completely. She looked up at me but I turned my head away and hid my face with my bangs. My face felt extremely hot.

I slipped from her grip and turned towards the forest and began to run towards it.

Shit, fuck, damn. What the hell was I supposed to say? God Damn it! I don't know what's worse, the fact that I couldn't find anything to say or that I'm blushing furiously! God damn it!

I slowed down my pace when I noticed I was deep in the forest. I sat at the base of a tree and put my face in my hand.

"What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"Mikan."

I closed my eyes and started to think. I heard a noise from behind me as someone approached. They sat down next to me and I knew it was Ruka.

"Hey. How's it working out for you?" He asked.

"Hn." Was my reply.

"You're probably thinking why I'm not at the radio station? Well I recorded all this evenings stuff this afternoon so I wouldn't have anything to do. Oh and I saw everything." He said

Great. All I need was a witness to see one of my only weaknesses.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Ruka asked.

"I'll figure something out." I stood and so did Ruka. We walked back to the dormitories.

Mikan's POV

He said my name and then ran off. I fell to my knees and my eyes began to sting.

"I've been rejected." I felt a tear roll down my cheek and then a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Hotaru standing over me. I quickly wiped my tears remembering that she said I looked 30 times uglier when I cried.

She grabbed my hands and pulled me up. She wrapped her arms around me.

"It's okay for you to cry this time." She said as she held me. I let the tears slip past my eye lids and fall down my face. Letting go of me, Hotaru put her arm around my shoulder. We began walking back to the dormitories.

We entered my room and Hotaru told me that she saw everything and hugged me again. She left my room and I layed on my bed and cried till I fell asleep.

Natsume's POV

I sat on the roof and heard crying doming from a certain room that was ever too familiar, and no matter how much I wanted I knew I couldn't go in and comfort her this time. This time it was my fault she was sad and seeing me would make it worse.

"Mikan, I'll make it up to you and I promise not to let you cry over me ever again."

** * * * * ** * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Author Note!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you ever one again! I had a lot of fun writing this chappie and I hope you really liked it! More chapters will be coming up because I'm in a writing mood but don't get too excited cuz I get side tracked easily. He He He. Well see ya in the next chapter.


End file.
